Si Jubah Merah
by amefurin
Summary: Gintoki dan Takasugi tak sengaja memasuki area terlarang di tengah hutan belantara, terjebak di sana, dan berjumpa dengan sesosok anak berjubah merah yang konon adalah arwah kesepian. Chibi!GinTaka


Gintama ©Sorachi Hideaki

_Warnings: maybe OOC,_ sok-sokan horror, garing, geje

Dikisahkan Gintoki dan kawan-kawan umur sembilan.

_Anyway, happy reading~_

* * *

**Si Jubah Merah**

* * *

Malam ini barangkali menjadi malam paling menyeramkan bagi Gintoki.

Sepanjang hidupnya yang masih seumur jagung, Gintoki tak pernah membayangkan akan tersesat di tengah hutan belantara. Malam-malam pula. Tak masalah apabila hutannya hutan biasa. Tapi kabarnya, hutan ini sangat angker. Dihuni ratusan hantu dan siluman. Andai tak ada Takasugi bersamanya, Gintoki tak tahu akan seperti apa nasibnya.

Insiden ini bermula dari wacana iseng murid-murid Shoka Sonjuku untuk mengadakan acara uji nyali. Acara ini dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan guru mereka, tentu saja. Bermodalkan kata sepakat dari seluruh siswa (minus Gintoki—awalnya—namun setelah dihujani olok-olokan, yang bersangkutan terpaksa setuju demi mempertahankan harga diri), acara itu terlaksana juga.

Hari Jumat malam, uji nyali dilaksanakan di sebuah hutan tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Semua keperluan telah disiapkan dengan matang. Pasangan peserta dan hantu telah diundi, rute perjalanan telah ditentukan, semua properti pun siap. Pukul delapan, acara dimulai. Satu persatu pasangan mulai memasuki hutan, mengikuti rute yang telah disiapkan.

Dan menurut hasil undian, Gintoki berpasangan dengan Takasugi.

"Sial sekali aku dipasangkan dengan si pendek ini," gerutu Gintoki begitu mereka memasuki hutan.

Takasugi mencibir. "Kuharap si keriting ini tidak pipis di celana nanti kalau ketemu hantu."

Awalnya, mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan jarak normal. Tapi lama-kelamaan, kok, Gintoki semakin mendekat saja ya? Anak bersurai perak itu rupanya sudah lupa dengan harga dirinya dan memilih nempel-nempel pada Takasugi macam anak ayam berlindung pada induknya. Bahkan kedua tangannya erat sekali menggamit lengan kiri Takasugi. Gintoki memang lemah sekali kalau masalah hantu-hantuan begini.

Masalah muncul ketika salah seorang kawan yang berperan sebagai hantu datang menakut-nakuti keduanya. Dengan wajah berlumuran darah bohongan, tubuh anak itu menjuntai turun dari atas pohon. Gintoki kaget setengah mati, sontak lari terbirit-birit, keluar dari rute uji nyali. Tangannya masih mencengkeram lengan Takasugi, maka bocah berambut hitam itu ikut terseret bersamanya. Saking takutnya, Gintoki sampai tidak memperhatikan langkah. Semak belukar, ranting-ranting tajam, ilalang panjang, semua diterabas begitu saja. Bahkan lentera yang dipegang Takasugi jatuh entah di mana akibat begitu kencang Gintoki menyeretnya.

Takasugi kepayahan, baru berhasil menghentikan Gintoki setelah mereka lari beratus-ratus meter jauhnya. Dengan napas tersengal, ia menatap Gintoki kesal. "Payah sekali. Masa segitu saja kau sudah ketakutan?! Jelas-jelas itu tadi cuma hantu bohongan!"

Gintoki menoleh, wajahnya pucat pasi. "Siapa yang tidak takut kalau ada kepala tiba-tiba turun dari atas pohon?!" protesnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Di seluruh dunia, cuma kau yang bisa termakan jebakan murahan seperti itu," tukas Takasugi dongkol. "Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali."

Takasugi berbalik. Gintoki mengikuti.

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalan yang tadi mereka lalui. Melalui semak belukar, ranting-ranting tajam, dan ilalang panjang.

Sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mereka tak kunjung menemukan jalan setapak maupun papan-papan penunjuk rute yang dipasang oleh kawan-kawan mereka.

Dua puluh menit, sama saja.

Tiga puluh menit, nihil.

Lama kelamaan Gintoki menyadari, hutan di sekeliling mereka ini berbeda dengan hutan dekat Shoka Sonjuku yang mereka kenal. Lokasi diadakannya uji nyali berada di pinggir hutan, di mana pepohonan tidak terlalu rapat. Tapi saat ini, pepohonan di sekitar mereka terlalu besar, terlalu tinggi, terlalu rapat jaraknya. Gintoki bahkan tak bisa melihat langit sebab tertutup oleh lebatnya dedaunan.

"Takasugi. Memang tadi itu aku berlari jauh sekali masuk ke dalam hutan. Tapi apa memang _sejauh ini_ sampai-sampai kita tak kunjung sampai?"

Gintoki mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang.

"Sepertinya kita tersesat. Bagaimana ini, Takasugi?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Takasugi?"

Menyadari suara yang terdengar hanya langkah kakinya sendiri, Gintoki terpaku. Patah-patah menoleh ke kiri. Ke kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Hanya ada pohon-pohon yang menyaru dalam kegelapan.

Angin dingin meniup tengkuknya, Gintoki merinding seketika.

"Takasugi!"

Panik, Gintoki mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Berbalik ke belakang, barangkali Takasugi tertinggal akibat langkah kaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Nihil.

_Sial_, Gintoki merutuk dalam hati. Tersesat di hutan _bersama Takasugi_ memang terdengar buruk, tapi tersesat di hutan _sendirian_ terdengar jauh lebih buruk. Meski tak sudi mengakui, namun saat ini Gintoki butuh kehadiran si cebol. Ia takut berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan angker seperti ini.

"Takasugi! Kau di mana sih?!" Gintoki berjalan ke sekeliling, mencari di balik pepohonan. Namun yang ia temui hanyalah kegelapan sejauh mata memandang. Gintoki semakin erat bersedekap, berusaha meredakan degup jantung yang kian meraung. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, imajinasinya tidak menolong sama sekali, justru membuat bulu kuduk makin berdiri. Pikirannya nakal sekali, menciptakan beraneka halusinasi—sosok-sosok aneh yang beterbangan kesana-kemari sembari tertawa haha-hihi. Gintoki menggeleng-geleng sendiri, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari imajinasi, lantas kembali fokus mencari Takasugi.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan merayap di pundaknya.

"Cari siapa, nak?"

Jantung Gintoki nyaris terjun ke kaki, spontan berbalik badan sambil mundur dua langkah. Seorang anak berambut hitam menatapnya datar.

"Takasugi! Bikin kaget saja!" Gintoki kesal sekaligus lega, ternyata cuma Takasugi. "Gak lucu tau!"

Takasugi terkikik geli, menatapnya penuh cemooh. "Takut ya kutinggal sendiri?"

"S-s-siapa yang takut?! Aku cuma khawatir kau hilang diculik arwah penunggu hutan! Dari mana saja sih?"

Takasugi mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh sebuah pohon besar. "Gintoki, aku ingat pohon ini. Tadi kita sudah melewatinya, tapi entah bagaimana kita kembali lagi ke tempat ini."

Gintoki memasukkan jari kelingking ke dalam hidung, mengorek-ngorek kotoran. "Kau kira pohon sejenis ini cuma ada satu di hutan seluas ini?"

"Aku tidak asal duga, Gintoki. Aku ingat setiap detil pohon ini. Pokok kayunya yang berlubang tepat di tengah, bentuk dahannya yang canggung, bunga _trillium_ merah yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Aku ingat betul pohon ini. Tadi kita sudah melewatinya."

Takasugi memang pandai dalam mengamati, Gintoki akui itu. Ia sendiri tidak memperhatikan apa pun sejak masuk ke dalam hutan. Maka ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan perkataan Takasugi. "Maksudmu, sejak tadi kita berputar-putar saja di tempat yang sama?"

Takasugi mengangguk. "Itulah alasan kenapa kita tidak kunjung sampai."

"Tapi aku yakin sejak tadi kita berjalan lurus kok! Tidak berbelok sedikit pun. Bagaimana bisa?"

Takasugi mengangkat bahu, duduk di bawah pohon. "Istirahat sebentar, Gintoki. Kita sudah berjalan hampir satu jam dan tidak ada hasilnya."

Gintoki duduk di sebelah Takasugi, meluruskan kaki. Ia juga merasa letih.

Duduk diam begini, suasana jadi kian mencekam. Hutan ini sepi—terlalu sepi. Gintoki mengharapkan suara jangkrik mengerik, atau kicau burung hantu, atau setidaknya gemerisik dedaunan tertiup angin. Nyatanya, tidak ada suara sama sekali. Dedaunan mematung sempurna. Keheningan yang terasa begitu ganjil. Bahkan deru napas mereka terdengar jelas.

Gintoki beringsut mendekat, memegangi lengan baju Takasugi. "Takasugi, apa menurutmu kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini?"

Takasugi tengadah, memandangi dedaunan lebat yang mengurung mereka. "Entahlah…"

Gintoki menggigit jari, gelisah. "Bagaimana kalau kita tersesat selamanya di sini?"

Melihat kegelisahan Gintoki, Takasugi justru terpancing ingin menakuti. "Barangkali arwah penunggu hutan ini marah sebab kita memasuki teritorinya, lantas mengurung kita dalam ilusi. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum dia menampakkan diri dan menjadikan kita santapan makan malamnya."

Berhasil. Gintoki terlihat makin pucat saja.

"Aku pernah dengar cerita seram tentang hutan ini. Mau tahu ceritanya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan—"

"Oi! Aku bilang tidak usah kan?!"

Takasugi menulikan telinga dengan sengaja. "Katanya, hutan ini dihuni ribuan _yokai_. Banyak cerita tentang penduduk desa sekitar yang masuk ke hutan ini dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Hanya ada beberapa yang berhasil kembali, dan mereka selalu membawa satu cerita yang sama; tentang hantu anak perempuan berjubah merah yang beterbangan di antara dahan pepohonan dan menakut-nakuti mereka yang lewat. Konon, dia adalah arwah kesepian yang senang mengintai anak-anak kecil untuk dijadikan teman…"

_Krrssk krrssk_

Gintoki mendadak waspada. "Suara apa itu?"

"Kucing," jawab Takasugi sekenanya.

"Kucing tidak hidup di hutan, Bakasugi."

Sesosok makhluk berjubah merah berkelebat di antara pepohonan.

Gintoki memekik tertahan, melompat ke balik punggung Takasugi. Tangannya gemetar, menunjuk ke arah sosok tadi menghilang. "T-T-Takasugi, hantu anak perempuan yang kau ceritakan—"

Takasugi menatap sekitar dengan waspada.

Sosok merah itu berkelebat lagi. Gintoki mencengkeram pundak Takasugi, ketakutan setengah mati.

"Siapa di sana?" Takasugi memberanikan diri bertanya, lantang suaranya menerobos ke balik-balik pepohonan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Takasugi menunggu beberapa saat, sosok itu tidak lagi menampakkan diri.

"Sudah hilang. Lebih baik kita lekas pergi dari tempat ini, Gintoki. Ayo."

Gintoki menurut saja, menggamit lengan kiri Takasugi erat-erat. Mereka berjalan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah munculnya sosok tadi.

Tetapi, pemandangan dari arah depan nyaris membuat jantung Takasugi berhenti berdetak. Di sana, terlihat jelas di antara kegelapan, ada sesosok anak perempuan. Mengenakan jubah merah menyala, rambut hitam menjuntai panjang, wajah bersinar terang, dan bibir menyunggingkan senyuman lebar yang sangat mengerikan!

Gintoki menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Ingin ambil langkah seribu tapi kakinya membeku. Maka ia hanya bisa memeluk Takasugi erat-erat, menyarukkan wajah di bahunya.

Dan tak peduli sepemberani apa pun Takasugi, tetaplah ia gentar melihat sosok mengerikan persis di depannya. Wajahnya memucat, jantung berdegup kencang. Tetapi, bukan Takasugi namanya kalau tidak berusaha melawan rasa takutnya sendiri. Menggigit bibir, ia melirik Gintoki yang gemetar hebat di pelukannya.

"G-Gintoki, tenanglah."

"I-i-i-ini semua gara-gara kau, Takasugi! K-k-kau bercerita soal legenda itu, h-h-hantunya beneran muncul di sini!"

Gintoki justru semakin erat memeluknya, membuatnya sesak napas. Takasugi jelas tak bisa kabur dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tidak, di saat Gintoki menggelendot begini. Maka tak ada pilihan lain selain menghadapi sosok hantu di hadapannya.

Takasugi memberanikan diri menatap makhluk itu. Oke, mengajak hantu bicara memang terdengar konyol, tapi Takasugi tak punya pilihan lain.

"A-anu… _Nee-san_?"

"_Nee-san ja nai, Katsura da_!"

Lah?

Gintoki mengangkat wajah, menatap Takasugi. Takasugi balik menatapnya, berkedip dua kali. Keduanya saling berpandangan konyol selama beberapa detik, lantas menatap _nee-san _berjubah merah itu dengan tatapan setajam pedang benizakura.

"Aduh, keceplosan." Sosok itu buru-buru mematikan senter yang menyinari wajahnya.

Gintoki dan Takasugi menarik napas, lantas membuangnya dalam satu teriakan panjang.

"ZURAAAAA!"

Adegan selanjutnya sudah bisa diprediksi; Gintoki dan Takasugi dalam posisi kuda-kuda, bersiap melancarkan serangan balasan atas perbuatan _Katsura_ yang tidak berperikemanusiaan. Menakut-nakuti mereka di tengah belantara hutan, bagaimana kalau Takasugi pingsan dan Gintoki kena serangan jantung dadakan?!

Tapi memang harus diakui, hanya Katsura yang cocok berperan sebagai hantu jenis begini. Rambut panjang asli, tinggal digerai dan tundukkan kepala sedikit, maka siapa pun yang melihat akan lari terbirit-birit.

"T-tunggu tunggu tunggu!" Katsura mengangkat kedua tangan, melangkah mundur dengan panik. Ia bisa babak belur kalau tidak segera menghindar. "Tunggu, aku minta maaf deh sudah menakut-nakuti kalian! Tapi, saat ini ada yang lebih penting! Kita harus bergegas kembali. Hutan ini berbahaya!"

Gintoki dan Takasugi terpaksa menahan diri. Mereka saling menatap, bertukar isyarat lewat tatapan mata, kemudian mengangguk. Kira-kira artinya, _kita selesaikan urusannya nanti._

"Baiklah, kita memang harus segera kembali. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dari tadi kita mencoba keluar dari hutan ini, tak bisa," jelas Gintoki.

"Tampaknya kita dikurung dalam ilusi, sebab sejak tadi kita cuma berputar-putar di tempat yang sama," tambah Takasugi.

"Wah, kedengarannya menyeramkan."

"—kan?! Aku sampai mengira akan terjebak di sini selamanya!" jawab Gintoki.

"Zura, bisa tidak sih kau sibakkan rambutmu? Serem tau!" sela Takasugi, sedikit terganggu dengan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah kawannya itu.

"Diam, Takasugi. Aku sedang menghayati peran."

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kita kembali?" desak Gintoki tak sabaran.

"Ikuti aku saja. Aku tahu kok jalan keluarnya." Katsura berkata mantap, mulai berjalan menerobos pepohonan. Gintoki dan Takasugi percaya saja, mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Semakin lama, pepohonan rimbun di sekitar mereka berangsur-angsur berkurang. Cahaya bulan purnama semakin terang menerobos dedaunan. Gintoki dan Takasugi menarik napas lega, mereka sudah sampai di pinggir hutan. Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat pacak-pacak bertuliskan penanda rute yang ditancapkan oleh kawan-kawan seperguruan mereka.

"Makanya, kalian jangan memasuki hutan sembarangan. Nenekku dulu pernah bilang, ada beberapa wilayah di hutan ini yang memang terlarang, tidak boleh dimasuki. Sekali kalian masuk, tidak akan pernah bisa keluar. Seperti kata Takasugi tadi, terperangkap dalam ilusi. Kecuali ada arwah penunggu hutan yang berbaik hati menuntun kalian keluar."

"Kau ini sih, main lari saja, kita jadi terjebak kan di wilayah para lelembut!" Takasugi berbalik badan, mengomeli Gintoki yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Masih untung kita tidak dimakan siluman."

"Lagipula salah siapa mengejutkanku? Dasar, niat amat sih jadi hantu."

"Makanya jadi orang jangan penakut dong. Masa ditakuti seperti itu saja sampai lari terkencing-kencing?!"

"Siapa yang kencing?! Kalau kau menghentikanku lebih awal pasti tidak akan begini jadinya."

"Aku sudah menghentikanmu berulang kali, kau saja yang tuli!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Gintoki dan Takasugi terlalu sibuk berdebat, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada yang ganjil dalam penuturan Katsura.

"Oi! Gintoki, Takasugi, ternyata kalian di sini!"

Sebuah suara yang familier menyapa mereka dari kejauhan. Gintoki dan Takasugi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak Katsura berlari-lari dari kejauhan.

Katsura?

Ya, Katsura Kotaro, dalam wujud yang biasa mereka kenal. Dengan rambut dikuncir kuda dan mengenakan setelan _hakama_ berikut _haori_ warna hijau muda.

Sedangkan anak berjubah merah yang mereka kira Katsura tadi sudah lenyap entah ke mana.

"Kalian pergi ke mana saja sih? Teman-teman panik mencari, dikiranya kalian raib diculik arwah penunggu hutan!"

Keduanya menatap Katsura dengan tatapan _horror_.

"Zura, sejak kapan kau berganti baju?"

"Berganti baju?" Katsura tampak tak mengerti. "Tadi sore, setelah mandi."

"Bukan itu!" Gintoki menyanggah. "B-bagaimana dengan jubah merah yang tadi kau kenakan?"

Katsura mengerutkan dahi, semakin kebingungan. "Jubah merah? Kalian bicara apa sih? Kapan aku pakai jubah merah?"

Oh iya. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Katsura kan tidak kedapatan peran sebagai hantu.

Mereka juga belum sempat melihat wajah anak tadi di tengah kegelapan hutan, belum sempat memastikan dengan jelas apakah dia benar-benar Katsura yang mereka kenal atau bukan. Lagipula wajahnya tertutup helai-helai rambut. Dan suaranya—Takasugi sebenarnya sudah merasa aneh sejak tadi, suaranya terlalu parau, namun ia mengabaikannya karena mengira paling-paling Zura terkena flu.

Gintoki menoleh patah-patah pada Takasugi, wajahnya pucat pasi. "T-Takasugi, yang tadi itu… siapa?"

_Sekali kalian masuk, tidak akan pernah bisa keluar. Kecuali ada arwah penunggu hutan yang berbaik hati menuntun kalian keluar._

Takasugi menelan ludah. "Arwah anak perempuan… penunggu hutan."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, tepat di atas mereka, sesosok anak perempuan berjubah merah melayang-layang di antara dahan pepohonan. Tersenyum, kemudian berbalik badan. Terbang kembali ke dalam hutan.

Dan Gintoki tak bisa tidur selama seminggu ke depan.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N**

mood malam jumat pengen nyoba bikin yang serem-serem, maafkan kalau horrornya kurang kerasa /dor

terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
